Tears
by newhairdontcare
Summary: Skye doesn't cry, does she?


Skye had always considered herself a tough person. She never cried, even when she was still little. She didn't get all touchy-feely like Jane did about the sad stories in her books. She didn't freak out every time a guy asked her out because of the way she declined his invitation like Rosalind. She didn't cry during movies like Ben. She tried to hide her grief when Hound died and didn't cry, unlike Batty who had cried a lot. She didn't ever cry when she fell down something, in contrast to Lydia who in addition to that, seemed to cry all day long.

It is Lydia's crying in particular that is the most nerve wrecking and almost leads to a few tears frustration on Skye's side. Instead she lets out a sigh. Today was supposed to be a nice evening that was promising to be quite calm.

Iantha and dad are supposed to have a nice evening. That is very important to Skye, because it is their one year anniversary today and now she understands even more how much they need some time without worrying about any of their children. It is her duty as the OAP to ensure that no trouble makes its way into their life just that one night.

* * *

But right now...? She lets out another frustrated sigh, noticing that 7 in just the last hour is almost 200% of her hourly average. Well, deciding that this is obviously an extreme situation that calls for extreme measures, Skye positions baby Lydia on her right hip, rocking her back and forth and reaches into her left pocket to get out her phone.

She was hoping for Lydia's cries to quiet down even a little, but she doesn't seem to agree. Hopefully no neighbors would start complaining about all that noise...

First she calls Jane, who is at the movies with some friends, but apparently she switched off her phone, Skye's call goes straight to voicemail.

She knows she can't call Rosy. The College at the west coast is just too far away for Rosy to just come over and help her. Her advice would be great too but Skye knows that Rosy would spend the rest of the night worrying about her and she doesn't need any of that.

She wants to call Batty who treated Ben and herself to a night of camping in the Quingley Woods. But that would ruin their night too.

The only other person in the world who could help picks up after the second ringing. He seems not surprised to be called at that late hour.

 _"Jeffrey Tifton speaking"_

Skye doesn't beat around the bush. She tells him everything. Lydia's crying (that he can probably hear over the phone very very loudly), the wedding anniversary, Jane not answering her phone...

 _"Skye, hey, slow down."_ He interrupts her. _"Just sit down and wait alright? I'll be there in 10 minutes."_

And with that statement he simply hangs up. Although the conversation was pretty one-sided and he just promised to come over, Skye feels a lot calmer already. She lets herself and Lydia plop down on the couch and hopes that her new calmness transfers to Lydia.

It doesn't.

* * *

Time goes by slower the faster an object is. Jeffrey lives close by since he moved because of attending College. Still, the next 10 minutes seem to be stretching as much as if she is sitting in an object traveling faster than light or anything. To keep her thoughts off of the time (she stops counting the seconds, which made them feel even longer after reaching 120), Skye starts telling Lydia about her latest book: Black holes and the circumstances of their creation.

Lydia seems not to care about that at all.

Eventually, the door bell rings. Of course it is Jeffrey that Skye opens the door to. He greets her and without question takes Lydia into his arms, humming a melody that should be calming her down.

It doesn't.

"At least her interest in music isn't bigger than her interest in science." Skye remarks dryly.

"Oh, so you have tried using boredom to get her to sleep?" Jeffrey shoots back.

"Science isn't boring!" She crosses her arms in front of her chest defensively.

"I'm just kidding! No need to get so worked up about it." His voice has an immediate calming effect on her. Pondering on whether this is something like that they teach him at his music classes? She decides that maybe she should take one too.

"I'm sorry, I think I just need a break from all of this." She gestures around the room.

* * *

That is when Jeffrey notices the strands of hair that escaped the ponytail holder and have been hurriedly pushed back behind her ears. He notices the wrinkle on Skye's forehead that only appears when she concentrates on keeping everything together. Furthermore, he notices her slightly shaking hands that indicate a very high level of stress.

He doesn't know how to handle this situation either. How should he?

He experience with children is close to none existent and he has not many experiences with a seriously troubled Skye in addition to a crying baby.

Considering his choices, he does what calms him down, intending to organise his thoughts afterwards and ask Skye to develop a strategy.

He starts playing on Batty's piano.

His fingers know their way across the piano keys and it is as if the world suddenly quiets down and it is just him and the melody. He finishes on a quiet sound and realises that the surrounding quiet he was imagining in his head is actually real.

He turns around, facing Skye who simply smiles at him. Her smile is worth being dragged off his couch during a time that he should be spending asleep in his bed.

"Thank you" she whispers.

"No need to thank me." I whisper back, smiling.

Skye carefully stands up from the couch she had been sitting on, carrying Lydia upstairs and putting her to bed.

* * *

When she walks back down, she hugs Jeffrey fiercely and whispers so quietly, that he almost misses it.

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

He hugs her back and feels her tears of relief and exhaustion being soaked into his pullover.

"Me neither."


End file.
